


Karma's Prank Gone Wrong

by randompeeps



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: SMUT! HAHAHA, So just pretend I listed everyone's names, Too Lazy To Put All The Character's Names, i have no life, sorta gangbang, specifically yaoi trash, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompeeps/pseuds/randompeeps
Summary: [ONESHOT]Irina's specialty was her seduction. But sometimes, there are those who are difficult to succumb to her looks. Any normal assassin would have a back-up. Her back-up is a large bottle that contains an orange liquid--the person who takes a sip of the liquid will be the one who will receive the love. On the other hand, after the bottle is sipped, whoever touches the orange liquid--even if its just a drop--will go crazy with lust. But of course, this was all just a back-up, and there has never been the time where she had to actually use it. So, she's never even bothered to take the sip before.Due to her carelessness, she left her bottle behind, and Karma managed to snatch it without knowing it's contents. And even he decided to take a little sip to see how it tastes--oh, so bitter! But it may be useful for some pranks on the others!But not all pranks go as planned...





	Karma's Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote something like this before, so excuse me for my inexperience. Actually, NO! I'm not gonna sound so formal for writing a slighty-smut-thing! I just got into the mood after reading a short story that had a bottom Karma. And I need more of it... so I'll just write one myself and delve into my fantasies, thank you. Welp, enjoy! 'Cause I sure did :)  
> Oh, and sorry if some things aren't the same. Like their personalities, or maybe there's something in the building that isn't supposed to be there in the anime... I just wrote this for fun, so just enjoy it, alrighty~?

"Sigh..." 

Irina was sitting in the empty wooden classroom, with her arms folded beneath her chest and one of her legs over the other. She aimlessly looked around, bored to death. A thought sparked into her head, and she reached inside purse, taking out a rather large bottle. The contents inside whirled around, all bubbly. 

A smile came across her lips. "Ha, having this baby by my side makes me so secure~! I can have my way with anyone with this." She paused, then put the bottle on the table, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Of course, I can still get anyone with my amazing looks. Even with that damned pile of tentacles." 

"Still complimenting yourself even when alone, I see." 

"Huh?!" Irina jumped out of her seat and faced the face. By the door, there stood Tadaomi. "Oh, T-Tadaomi-kun! Er... why are you here?"

"Korosensei needs to speak to you about the students. I'll be there as well." Tadaomi replied nonchalantly, pointing down the hallway with his thumb. "Get going."

"Aren't the students going to come to class soon...?" Irina replied, tilting her head to the side. Even though she said this as an attempt to resist, she still picked up her purse and closed it, forgetting about her bottle.

Tadaomi gave a slight shrug. "Korosensei said it would be fine. He's also added that this could be time for them to plan ahead on tactics to kill him."

"Ah... I see." Irina nodded and walked over, clutching her purse. She went by Tadaomi and he followed after closing the door.

"By the way, have you seen my handkerchief? I think I left it somewhere." Irina suddenly brought up to start a conversation. But what she said was true. She was missing her handkerchief, and was going crazy over not finding it. 

"No, I haven't. We'll look for it later." 

With that, Tadaomi led Irina towards where the meeting was taking place.

And the bottle was still in the room.

* * *

"Man~!"

All the students were hanging around the grassy fields outside, practicing their assassination skills or just simply speaking. Class hasn't started yet, and that's no good--Karma hasn't even found anything he could use for more of his pranks. He was at a blank point.

 _Don't tell me my creativity ends here! Well, I could just use mustard and wasabi~ heh._ Karma thought joyfully, a grin now plastered on his face. He glanced over at the wooden building, and shrugged.  _Why not. Never know what could turn up. Besides, at least I'll have fun teasing Bitch-sensei~_

With those exact thoughts, he went right ahead and sauntered over, going inside. Casually walking down the hallways, his pace increased once he saw the door to his classroom. With a calm expression, he opened the door, but in the inside, he was burning with anticipation. 

... except there's no one inside.

"Eeehhh?" Karma whined with disappointment. There was nobody here. He glanced left and right. Nothing at all. Why not? What an irresponsible teacher.

His eyes wandered until it landed on the bottle. A weird liquid was seeping inside of it, all bubbly-like. He tilted his head to the side. _Soda, perhaps?_

With curiosity overwhelming him, he grabbed the bottle and popped the cap open. "Dang, it's huge. It's not even that hot out." 

He looked inside the bottle. In all honesty, this liquid did not look good in the least. He dipped his finger inside, and pulled it out. A droplet was on his finger, and he quickly licked it off.

"Ack! Bitter! Who the hell would drink this?" Karma stuck his tongue out, wishing he'd never done that. But, his mischievous side came to play, and wonderful thoughts were born. "Heheh~! I can probably force some of my classmates to drink this horrible tasting shit. Ah, finally, some color in my day." 

With a sly smile, he closed the cap, and held it in the hand. And that's when he realized that this bottle was made out of glass. It could break pretty easily. He frowned, and decided to hold it very tightly. Didn't want the only thing he could use for pranks accidentally spill or break, right? 

Bottle in hand, he left the classroom, already thinking up of ways to use this bottle. 

"This is gonna be so much fun--" 

_Bump._

"Wha--?" Karma glanced up, and saw Korosensei's face. He quickly backed away. "Teach?" 

"Karma, I'm about to have a meeting with Irina-san and Tadaomi-san. Inform the others, will you? Also, bring them inside the class. Have them wait there. Maybe do a little planning for once?" As usual, a smile was glued on Korosensei's face. Green stripes appeared, and his grin got even wider. 

"You'll do that for me, yes?" Korosensei said. Before Karma could even reply, he vanished, presumably to where his meeting will take place.

"Dammit, I'm gonna get my revenge sooner or later..." Karma grumbled, shaking his head. His happy mood completely vanished, but slightly came back when he took a look at the bottle once more. With a sigh, he decided to do as ordered. He was never one for obeying anybody--especially not his Korosensei--but he knew that damned tentacle-monster would continue to pester him and make fun of him for it. Once he arrived outside, he decided to make it quick.

"Everybody~! We gotta head inside the classroom, alright?" Karma shouted.

His classmates' heads turned towards him. Ryoma, in particular.

"Oi, you think we're gonna believe that shit? You probably did something to the classroom!" Ryoma snarled, not going to fall for any of Karma's tricks. It won't happen any longer! He's been played around with for too long, and it's time to put an end to it. He stood his ground, clearly not backing down. The majority of the other students developed thoughts like Ryoma's as well, and got suspicious.

"Sensei wants us to head in." Karma replied. "He's having a meeting with Bitch-sensei and Tadaomi-sensei."

"R-really...? You seriously think we'd buy that?" Ryoma stammered, not so sure about his remark now.

Karma scoffed. "Oh, are you scared? Wow~! You're such a wimp! If you're gonna be such a crybaby, I'll head in first, then!"

"You...!" 

Teasingly, he stuck out his tongue, then turned around, heading back towards the classroom. Hopping in and going down the hallway, then sliding the door open, he slightly regretted not doing anything to the classroom. If he teased with Ryoma even further, he was confident he could make him enter first. But oh well. He was sure that the bottle will have many uses later. 

Eventually, all the students entered the class. They were tense at first, but relief struck them after seeing nothing bad happening. A few were even surprised, and thought that maybe Karma had something else in store for them. 

"Welp, guess we gotta wait~" Karma said aloud, catching everyone's attention. Though he didn't have any pranks yet, he loved to see the nervous looks on their faces. They couldn't be prepared for what's coming--since there's nothing in the first place! Maybe if somebody took out their food, then the bottle could come to play, but right now, there's no chance. 

And that's when everything got ruined. 

"Oi, Karma, what's with that bottle?" Ryoma had been eyeing Karma the entire time to look out for anything suspicious, and that bottle was the first thing that caught his eye. "You keepin' it awfully close." 

"Huh?" For once, Karma seemed startled. He regained his composure a few seconds after, but that split-moment of shock was enough. 

"You're gonna do something with that, aren't you!" Ryoma growled, getting up from his seat and stomping over in front of him.  _I knew he would pull something at some point!_

Karma sweatdropped. "Wow, you're awfully persistent, aren't you~? I don't have anything planned, not for today--" 

_Snatch._

Ryoma wasn't going to wait any longer, and took the bottle away. He knew that once Karma realized what happened, he would probably beat him up. So, acting fast, he jumped a few meters back. 

"Wha-- wait!" Karma scowled, extending his hand forward. 

"Hah, knew it!" Ryoma threw the bottle towards the ceiling, and it completely shattered. Glass pieces fell, but thankfully, none of them harmed anyone. However, everyone's hair were soaking wet, except for Nagisa. He hung around the front of the class, too surprised to speak about anything. 

"That was dangerous!" 

"You idiot, why'd you throw it!" 

"We could've gotten hurt!" 

Several of the females complained, yelling at Ryoma for his stupid decision. But he ignored it all--he knew he did the best for everyone. 

"Ha! In your face, Karma. Now what are you gonna do... huh?" Ryoma was smirking, but that slowly vanished, and confused appeared. He blinked, staring at Karma. Strangely, he looked... attractive, somehow? 

 _Wha-?! What am I thinking?!_ Ryoma felt like punching himself. Thinking like that about a guy--and especially, of all people, Karma! Something's not right. He narrowed his eyes.  _Maybe... Karma did do something ahead of time..._

Suddenly, thoughts of forcing Karma into submission appeared in his head. His face went red.  _WHAT AM I THINKING!?_

"H-hey, guys, um..." Ryoma panicked, looking left and right. Everyone stared at me with furred brows. "No, um--" 

His eyes widened with realization when he saw they weren't staring at him--no, they were staring at Karma. And clearly, knowing that he felt it himself, he saw lust in their gazes. When he craned his head back towards Karma, it seemed he was still clueless--and very upset. 

"Wow~!" Karma rolled his eyes. "You ruined the one thing that sorta brought up my mood. I had so many ideas for that, y'know? Welp, better find something else, then--" 

"Wait." 

One of his classmates, Tomohito, grabbed Karma's wrist. "Can you... stay here? Just, er, don't leave." 

"Huh~?" Karma pulled his face close. "Whatcha trying to say?" 

Tomohito's face went full-blown red, and out of nowhere, he grabbed Karma's hair and shoved him to the ground. 

"What the--" Karma yelped, startled. Though that instantly turned into anger. "Oi, how much do you want me to be in a bad mood? The hell do you think you're doing--" 

"GET HIM!" Everyone in the class shouted all at once--except for Nagisa, who stood in the back, panicking. 

"Er, guys...? What are you doing...?" Nagisa stammered awkwardly, seeing that everyone was pushing Karma to the ground and grabbing hold of his arms and legs. "C-can you guys let him go? I mean, he hasn't even done anything... and uh, there may glass on the ground, so it's dangerous-- eh...?" 

Nagisa didn't know what to think when he saw the guys ripping off Karma's shirt and the girls unbuttoning his pants. 

"What are you doing?!" Nagisa cried, his face full-beet red. "S-stop! Guys! Get off! What's wrong with you?!" 

He made an attempt to pull everyone off, but he didn't have the strength. The others easily avoided his efforts. 

"Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing?!" Karma couldn't help but get a little red as he frantically kicked everyone away. But even with his strength, going up against everyone is still a challenge. Ignoring his complaints, the classmates continued. One of the girls, Rio, stroked Karma's chest with delight. Next up, Rinka began to play around with his nipples before getting punched in the face. 

It was Rio who punched her. "Hands off, bitch." 

"What? The fuck did you say?" Rinka hissed in response. The two grabbed each other's hair and rolled over each other, kicking and punching every chance they get. The others ignored it--or perhaps it'd be more better to phrase it as they took this as an opportunity. The other girls did precisely what the two other did, leaving Karma flabbergasted and completely red, like his hair. 

"Oi, oi, even for j-just revenge, this i-is going too far..." Karma stuttered, trying to push them away. After shoving them to his utmost best, he began to realize that the more he did it, the more they advanced. Now, Toka was beginning to lick his ears, and Masayoshi used his leg to grind against Karma's testicles. Unintentionally, Karma squeaked. His face turned even redder than what was physically possible. "G-GET OFF!" 

The classmates persisted even further. Kisses, strokes, licking, grinding--they continued to tease, and tease, eventually turning Karma on, even when he didn't want to be. By this point, Nagisa was completely done with this, and could no longer watch. 

 _R-right! I'll get Korosensei!_ Nagisa thought, heading towards the door-- but then his ankle was grabbed. 

Slowly, he turned around, gulping. Grabbing his ankle was Hiroto. Once a grin flashed upon his face, a few other students grabbed Nagisa as well, and pinned him on the ground. Though, on their faces, they were clearly displeased. A bit of anger bubbled up inside of them when they saw the rest of the students continuing to have fun with Karma. The anger they felt came from jealousy. 

"H-hey! Let me go! Snap out of it!" Nagisa thrashed, then came to realize that they were not going to do anything to him besides hold him down. "K-karma! Are you okay?! Something is wrong with everybody!" 

"Do I l-look okay t-to you?!" Karma exclaimed, unable to stop stammering. "Damn you g-guys, I swear, I'll k-kill you all--" 

Nagisa sweatdropped, then decided to use this time to figure what the heck was happening. Though it was awfully hard with Karma's whimpers and slight moans in the background. His face kept getting redder and redder, and eventually, Nagisa had to plug his ears. Thankfully, the students on top of him did nothing to stop that. 

 _O-okay... what's going on? What's happening... why is everyone like this? T-they would never do this... right?! And why does Sensei have a meeting now of all times?! Dammit, what..._ Nagisa's eyes trailed around the room, and eventually landed on the liquid on everyone's head.  _Still wonder what that is-- wait a second! I'm the only one who didn't get wet... so... is it that? But what kind of liquid would make everybody like this!? And towards Karma, of all people?!_

Nagisa decided that it was worth a shot. Perhaps, he could try to dry everyone using towels, or something--

Oh no. 

Though Hiroto was on top of Nagisa, he wasn't looking at him at all. No, he was looking over at his other classmates with envy. But that's not what Nagisa was panicking about. 

It was the single drop that was slowly sliding down and would eventually drop on Nagisa's cheek. 

 _If I'm right, aren't I in a super bad situation!?_ Nagisa gripped Hiroto's chin and attempted to push him away. It didn't work. Time to put his skills into play. Trying his utmost best to ignore all the suppressing moans that Karma gave out, he wrapped his legs around Hiroto's neck and rolled back. Hah! Now, the situation was the opposite, and Nagisa was on top. The other ones who put little effort to pin Nagisa down scrambled towards him. His face darkened, and with ease, he flipped one of them over, and tripped the other.

 _There's no time! Gotta get a towel!_ _Or Korosensei! Anything!_ Nagisa sprinted out the door, and right before he closed the door, he heard Karma's pleads. "Oi, N-Nagisa, w-wait--" 

 _So sorry Karma, but just bear with it for now!_ Nagisa tried to recall what Karma said before. They were having a meeting...? Where? Dammit, he doesn't know! 

 _Ah, towels, right! Towels, towels!_ Nagisa mentally reminded himself, bolting down the hallway, looking all over. He burst through multiple doors, and finally, a handkerchief was there to save him. He sprawled over to it and snatched it. It looked pretty fancy. Maybe it belongs to Irina? 

 _Agh, no time for that! I need to save Karma... er..._ Thoughts of Karma going red in the face and making lewd noises appeared in his head.  _Dammit, out, out! Focus, Nagisa!_

Handkerchief in hand, he left the room and dashed doors through doors, finally coming back to the hallway, and making it to the classroom door. Some part of him didn't even want to enter. He did  _not_ want to see what was on the other side. But leaving Karma to  _that_ is just too horrible! 

 _... although he does deserve it._ Nagisa sighed before sliding the door open. None of the classmates even spared a glance. 

 _How convenient!_ Nagisa was growing confident. He could do this! But hearing even louder moans and signs of struggle just made Nagisa lose more than half of his motivation. 

"N-nagisa! You bastard! You l-l-l-left me here!" Karma cried. "D-don't you dare fucken look, I s-swear--" 

When he said that, Nagisa couldn't help but look over-- 

"Uh." 

He was completely stripped and slightly drooling. Marks were left all over his body. 

"..." Nagisa stood there, dumbfounded, until it all processed at once. 

"AAAHHHHH! STOPSToPSTOOPSTOPSTOPDRYOFFDRYOFFDRYOFF!" Nagisa yanked a students' head and mashed the handkerchief all over their face and hair, drying them thoroughly. At first they attempted to resist, but their struggles weakened, and eventually, they fainted. Nagisa didn't understand why, but he shrugged it off. At least it sorta worked! 

He continued, peeking at Karma as least as possible. He was already scarred plenty. 

Many of the other students quit playing around with Karma and tackled Nagisa down after confirming him as an obstacle. But, that just made it easier. Right now, they were clouded with lust. They didn't even pin his hands down and just shoved him to the floor. Big mistake. 

Nagisa crammed the handkerchief in their faces, wiping multiple people at once. One by one, they fell, unconscious. Karma could do nothing but just stare, relief completely filling him. 

And finally, the last lustful student fell. Nagisa got up, relieved, and pulled the handkerchief to his chest with a determined look. _Thank you, handkerchief...!_

"N-Nagisa..." Karma mumbled, before he noticed that he was completely naked. If his face wasn't so red already, he would've flushed even more. Hurriedly, he grabbed his remains of his clothes and put them on. The bottom half of his pants were torn, and his shirt was almost completely ripped off. This resulted in him looking like he was in some apocalypse--that is, a lust-driven one. 

"Ah... er... you alright?" Nagisa asked, and instantly regretted it once he saw Karma glare at him. 

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Karma slowly got up, hugging himself. He never felt so violated before. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. Dammit, what the heck was that liquid?!

"Hm? What's this?" 

"Eh?" Both Nagisa and Karma both said aloud, turning towards the door. Irina was at the front, raising an eyebrow. 

She was clearly perplexed, and couldn't understand what happened. And having the only two students who weren't passed out just standing there speechless wasn't helping her either. So, she scanned the room. She saw bits of glass and orange liquid on the ground, and Karma's ripped clothes. Then her eyes went upward, looking at Karma's tomato-colored face. Her eyes then slowly averted towards the handkerchief in Nagisa's hand. 

"...." 

"........" 

"............" 

There was a silent moment between the three. 

Until it was greatly interrupted by one of them. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! D-DID YOU TAKE MY BOTTLE?! AND YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY HANDKERCHIEF, HUH?! WHAT'S UP WITH EVERYONE UNCONSCIOUS!? AND YOUR CLOTHES! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU..." 

Some say that to this day, Irina still continues to give her everlasting lecture. 

 


End file.
